Juegos del Destino
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a los libros de Crepúsculo de la autora: Sthepanie Meyer. [Resumen] Su vida era un infierno, pero los hilos se moverán para depararle otro futuro.


_**Juegos del Destino**_

* * *

En medio del bosque, a la orilla de un pequeño lago, se ve un hombre trabajando arduamente en un objeto. Gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, mientras con ahincó intentaba terminar su creación. Llevaba años en ello, muchos años de sueños tormentosos que desembocaron en ese objeto. Un burdo intento de exorcizar los demonios que lo perseguían. ¿Irónico no?, el era un demonio, y haciendo honor a su nombre, su vida era un completo infierno.

El no era un demonio cualquiera, era uno de los generales más poderosos que jamás existieron, una criatura legendaria para todos, cuyo nombre era pronunciado con el mismo temor que el del mismísimo Satán. Mucha sangre había corrido por sus manos, tanta que aun después de tanto tiempo, podía percibir rastro de ese olor impregnado en ellas. Realmente su retorcida imaginación le jugaba pesadas bromas. Fueron muchas las veces que se despertó, atormentado por las almas masacradas y corrompidas por él, fueron muchas las veces en donde escucho su nombre ser gritado y maldecido por otros.

Su eternidad se convirtió en su propio castigo, su naturaleza en su maldición, y su perseverancia en su orgullo. Pero ¿realmente tenía la culpa de todo aquello?, pues consideraba no, su destino fue marcado desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, prueba de ello era la cicatriz que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, símbolo de un pacto, símbolo de que su vida fue sentenciada a cambio de otra cosa.

La golfa de su madre, una _**bruja **_de mala muerte, había intercambiado su alma a cambio de un propósito banal como la juventud eterna. Que cliché, que estúpida mujer, solo pudo sentir desprecio, asco y fascinación el día en que murió, por sus propias manos. Si había una muerte de la que jamás se arrepentiría de ejecutar, fue la de esa perra a la que le quedo muy grande el titulo de _madre_.

Pero eso ya era un pasado muy lejano, un pasado que prefería no recordar, a pesar de que su presente no fuera mucho mejor. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, muchos pecados había pagado por culpa de otros, pero no era iluso, no solo le echaba la culpa al resto del mudo, el estaba muy consciente de con quien se rodeo, de a lo que las circunstancias lo llevaron y en lo que se tuvo que convertir para sobrevivir, un _Asesino_.

El hecho de tener una vida eterna, es un asco, pensó mientras se encontraba sentado, observando su obra. Ya no recordaba en qué momento de su vida empezó a astearse de sí mismo y de su situación. El sabía que había un mundo mucho más allá donde la gente, tenía familia, tenía amigos y lo más importante, tenía _Amor_.

Un mundo que nunca conoció y que le había sido negado desde el inicio de su existencia. A pesar de sus largos años siendo un luchador, un ser rudo y que inspiraba temor, ya estaba cansado, estaba cansado de la rutina, estaba cansado de las masacres y ante nada estaba cansado de estar solo.

Su nombre, resultaba una ironía, de que servía llamarse "Edward" que significa "El Guardián", si no tenía nada ni nadie a quien proteger. Se sentía dentro de un _**calabozo **_del cual no podía escapar, y en su mayor punto de quiebre, extraños sueños empezaron a atormentarlo, sueños donde aparecía una mujer, una mujer que lo llamaba de forma desesperada, que le suplicaba por su liberación y que le producía sentimientos que no lograba comprender.

Sinceramente, el se sentía tonto ante esta situación, pensaba que ya estaba en el borde de la locura, pero no podía sacar el rostro de la mujer de su mente, ya no encontraba descanso incluso estando despierto, por ello decidió dar uso a una de sus habilidades "inútiles" como él las llamaba, y esculpir el cuerpo de la mujer en barro.

Realmente se encontraba sorprendido de no haber perdido el toque_ artístico_, y del realismo que había logrado en su rostro, resultaba extraño, observar de manera tangible una imagen que solo se encontraba en sus sueños. Tenía sentimientos tan contraproducentes que quería golpearse así mismo, al mismo tiempo que no salía de la impresión. Ya cansado del día y riéndose de sí mismo por qué tan al borde de la locura estaba regreso a su casa era hora de "descansar".

Esa noche soñó de nuevo con la mujer, esta vez portaba una sonrisa en el rostro y le decía:

―Muchas gracias Edward, pronto estaré contigo, Mi nombre es…

Pero no alcanzo a escucharlo, se despertó en ese mismo momento, ya comenzaba en un nuevo día de su "vida infernal". En esto últimos tiempos su existencia era bastante monótona, ya no se desataban las batallas del pasado, y los humanos se corrompían ellos solos sin ayuda, así que por ese lado tampoco tenía diversión. Es decir, se hallaba en medio de unas _Largas_ y quién sabe si serian, permanentes vacaciones.

Decidió salir a caminar, cuando sintió una presencia en dirección al lago. Se dirigió inmediatamente para el sitio, para encontrarse a una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y de belleza sin igual admirando su escultura, en su mente invoco cariñosa e irónicamente a su maestro diciendo "_diablos_", y se preparo psicológicamente para soportar lo que le esperaba, después de todo, la rubia era una "_mala conocida_".

―¡Hola Edward cariño!, ¿Me extrañaste?― expreso con diversión e ironía la rubia, mientras lo veía acercarse.

―¿Acaso es que en tu panteón no tienes oficio o es que Zeus no sabe controlarte?, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Afrodita?―dijo de manera acida―¿O debería decirte _Rosalie_?- culmino con burla.

―Ya empezamos con mal pie demonio ― dijo intentando mantener una expresión seria― y yo que vine aquí con toda la buena voluntad e intención de sacarte de tu aburrimiento.

― No gracias, ahórratelo, no necesito a nadie y mucho menos tu molesta presencia.

―Vamos Eddy, ¿Aun guardas rencores por la guerra?, después de todo Hades y tu maestro llegaron a un pacto respecto al manejo del inframundo, de igual forma, en este mundo debemos convivir varios panteones, aunque los nuestros sean los más importantes, modestia aparte― termino la frase coqueteándole descaradamente.

―Afrodita, si no quieres que use tu "nombre especial", escupe ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

―Bueno Eddy, realmente me enviaron en una misión digamos "diplomática", de la cual no te puedo revelar muchos detalles, pero en honor a los viejos tiempos, y a que aun te debo el haber salvado mi lindo trasero, solo vine a hacerte una advertencia, _tu destino será cambiado y será encausado a lo que debió haber sido y no fue, prepárate_. En resumen llego la hora Baby, solo te puedo decir que me divertiré mucho en tu nombre, tendrás noticias mías―dijo con un intento sonrisa maquiavélica y a la vez divertida―Adiós― termino dándole un rápido lengüetazo en la mejilla, un gesto que sabía que Edward detestaba.

―Maldita _Rosalie _ ― dijo con resignación― tú y tus babas ponzoñosas, igual gracias por la advertencia rubia, ahora estamos a mano.

A lo que ella desapareció, tal y como había llegado. En eso Edward repara de nuevo en su escultura, se veía mucho más imponente en plena luz del día que a la hora del crepúsculo cuando la vio por últimas vez, no pudo detener el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de la escultura, realmente debería darse con un martillo en la cabeza pensó, para luego regresar por donde había venido.

A lo lejos Afrodita, mientras observaba el gesto, dijo para sí misma:

― _No te preocupes Edward, yo me encargare de darte que tengas lo que te fue negado amigo._

En el Olimpo, específicamente en el recinto de Afrodita, Eros y su padre Ares, mantenían una conversación acerca de las mujeres que atormentaban su vida.

― Jasper― se dirigió Ares a su hijo, sonriendo de forma divertida a su hijo― ¿ya te dijo Nox cuál era su nombre real o aun estoy a tiempo de darte una ayudadita hijo?

― Padre ― dijo dirigiéndose de forma seria y con expresión cansada hacia su progenitor― el hecho de que hayas descubierto por casualidad que el nombre de mi madre es Rosalie, y que en respuesta ella te haya saboteado de tal forma que tuviste que revelarle el tuyo, no significa que no tenga mi propio orgullo, ya llegara el momento en que Nox, me diga su nombre por propia voluntad, y si llego a saber que te atreves a intervenir, grabare en fuego en todos los burdedeles del mundo bien grande "Emette" para que las prostitutas te invoquen, me pondrá muy feliz ver la cara de mi madre cuando lo hagan, y tengas que asistir sin chistar, a cumplir todas sus necesidades.

―De acuerdo hijo de acuerdo, ¿y donde rayos se metió tu madre?

―Esta en….

― Jasper, Emette ya llegue ―dijo Afrodita apareciendo como si hubiese sido invocada― hijo tenemos trabajo, lo siento querido, pero hoy no hay tiempo para nosotros, estoy en medio de asuntos del alto mando.

― ¿De qué se trata madre?

― ¿Recuerdas a Edward, el demonio que me salvo? ―a lo que Jasper asintió en respuesta― pues el alto mando se reunió y decidieron de que ya era hora de que completara su destino, a Edward se le dará, lo que en la vida le fue negado y es ahí donde entramos tu y yo, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, yo pago mi deuda con él, y el cumple su destino.

―Déjame ver si entendí bien. Ha Edward, un demonio de gran poder, quien acabo con muchos de los nuestros, le darán ¡¿AMOR?!

―Exactamente, además ¿de qué te sorprendes?, si tú mismo sabes cuál es la historia de Edward, no era de extrañar que algún día sucediera esto.

― Y ¿Por qué nosotros y no su propio panteón?

― Vamos hijo, utiliza un poco tu inteligencia, tú conoces que ellos mantienen actualmente una paz tensa, además de que al ser un panteón monoteísta, no existen "departamentos específicos", por lo que decidieron apelar a nuestro acuerdo de paz y recurrir a mí, a sabiendas de que tengo una deuda con el demonito. Además ¡me divertiré de lo lindo!

―¿ Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer madre?.

―La verdad no mucho, tu solo debes ayudarme con los pasos finales, ya todo está en proceso.

Era ya de noche cuando Edward escucho que alguien lo llamaba, salió corriendo en dirección del sonido, cuando para su sorpresa se encontró a Afrodita, insuflándole vida a su escultura. Ante sus ojos la mujer, que por horas había esculpido laboriosamente, la mujer que lo había perseguido en sueños cobraba vida. Aunque noto un detalle importante partes de su cuerpo aun seguían siendo de barro, partes que sería necesario proteger mientras estuviera viva.

Al terminar la transformación, la mujer cayo desmayada, Rosalie miro intensamente a Edward y mentalmente le transmitió este pensamiento _"Ahora ella es tuya para protegerla, cuídala, pronto lo entenderás todo"_.

Edward tomo a la mujer en brazos y fue hasta su casa, la coloco en su cama cubriéndola con las mantas. Mientras la veía dormir, al igual que como cuando estaba hecha de barro, no pudo contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla. Al sentir el contacto la chica se despertó, sus miradas se cruzaron y expresiones de mutuo reconocimiento, recorrieron sus rostros.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?―pregunto Edward aun estupefacto ante su presencia.

―Mi nombre es Bella, tú me conoces y yo te conozco, los sueños fueron reales Edward, gracias por acudir en mi ayuda, aunque no lo entendieras.

―Pero yo nunca supe cómo ayudarte, ¿Por qué me agradeces si no he hecho nada?

―Te equivocas, seguiste tus instintos y me invocaste usando tus dones, aunque no te hayas percatado de ello. Usaste gotas de tu sangre, el sudor de tu esfuerzo y tus lágrimas ocultas al entrar en el crepúsculo.

― ¿De qué escapabas? Y ¿Por qué solo yo, según tú podía ayudarte?

― Escapaba de mi destino, de un futuro que no me correspondía. Tú eras el único que podía ayudarme, porque yo era tuya y tú eras mío. Si nuestros hilos de vida no hubieran sido retorcidos, tú y yo nos perteneceríamos en otra vida. Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, aliviar tu tormento, que es al mismo tiempo el mío. ¿Me dejaras estar a tu lado?

― ¿Quién eres y que eres Bella?

― Respondes mi pregunta, con una pregunta que no puedo responderte ahora Edward. Aun así ¿Me dejaras estar a tu lado?

― Si Bella, quédate a mi lado.

Y así paso el tiempo, ambos compartieron momentos inolvidables, Edward supo lo que era tener a alguien a su lado, empezó a sentir la verdadera magia del amor, los momentos dulces de reír con quien se ama, la picardía de compartir un secreto o un chiste privado que sabes que solo esa persona comprendería. Empezó a discernir y a sentir con mucha mayor fuerza todos los sentimientos que Bella provocaba en él desde que soñaba con ella.

En su momento de máxima felicidad los problemas llegaron, era hora de conocer la verdad, era hora de enfrentar la dura realidad. Edward empezó a notar, la desesperación en el rostro de Bella al mirar la luna, el miedo velado que demostraba al acercarse el Crepúsculo. Desde ese momento supo que algo andaba mal, algo andaba muy mal.

El momento de crisis llego cuando en noche de luna llena, Bella pidió que la tomara, estando entre sus brazos, le pidió que nunca la olvidara y al acercarse el crepúsculo se convirtió en polvo entre sus brazos.

― ¡Afrodita!... ¡Rosalie!, ven aquí ahora―clamo con desesperación. Afrodita apareció ante él, sus ojos demostraban tristeza al verlo tan desesperado.

― Dime, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Rosalie!― reclamo derramando por primera vez lagrimas desde el inicio de su existencia.

― Lo siento Edward, pero no podía hacer nada, El alma de Bella estaba sujeta a un cuerpo de barro, esa alma pertenece a la humana que estaba destinada a ser tu compañera, si tu flujo del destino no hubiera sido interrumpido. Por esa causa su alma quedo penando. Gracias a tus poderes y a algo de intervención del "alto mando", pudiste invocarla y pudiste conocer el amor. El amor es algo tanto hermoso como doloroso y era un hecho que debías conocer ambas caras de la moneda.

― No quiero vivir sin ella Rosalie, no quiero volver a mi infierno de vida, yo se que tu puedes, por favor mátame― suplico desconsolado, cayendo de rodillas por primera vez en su vida ante otro ser.

― Edward levántate demonio, sabes que detesto verte así, llego la hora de pagar mi deuda.

― ¿De qué rayos hablas Rosalie?― dijo Edward sorprendido dirigiéndole la mirada.

―Tú solo confía en mí ―dijo sacando un frasco de entre sus ropas― cuando sea el crepúsculo bebe esta_** poción**_, debo advertirte que tu naturaleza demoniaca, no cambiara por completo, solo variara de forma. No te diré que no sufrirás, pero vivirás lo que realmente el destino tenia escrito para ti― se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla―suerte demonito, nos veremos en tu otra vida ― culmino guiñándole un ojo, para luego desaparecer.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Afrodita, al salir el crepúsculo Edward bebió del frasco, desintegrándose en polvo, borrando su existencia para empezar a vivir, su verdadera vida.

Era una noche como muchas, a partir del que Bella y Edward se conocieron. El como siempre velaba sus sueños, mientras ella dormía entre sus brazos. El no dejaba de contemplarla y no podía dejar de preguntarse, como una simple humana, había calado tanto en su existencia como vampiro. Antes pensaba que no tenía alma y corazón, pero ahora sabía la verdad Bella, era su alma y corazón.

No muy lejos de ello y ocultando al máximo su presencia, Rosalie los observaba, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

― ¿Aun vigilándolos madre?― dijo Jasper apareciendo ante ella.

― Sabes que esa será nuestra responsabilidad a partir de ahora hijo.

―Bueno no me quejo, aunque esto de ser un Dios y hacerse pasar por vampiro no tiene nada de divertido.

― Lo sé pero eso es lo que el "alto mando" nos ha encomendado, así que no tenemos opción. Confórmate con saber que tu madre se divierte de lo lindo.

―Lo sé madre― dijo con un suspiro resignado.

**[FIN]**


End file.
